History
History Kindergarten Breakfast was allegedly created in late December, although the exact date of it's creation is unconfirmed. The creation of Kindergarten Breakfast follows a domino affect as so: Timeline * Late 2018: '''The words "Kindergarten Breakfast" and "Seventh Grade Purgatory" have grown in use, used to describe a somewhat unpleasant event, according to Band Member #2. * '''December 30, 2018: The account "Kindergarten Breakfast" is created. * January 23, 2019: The track "Preschool Rapture" is released and posted on SoundCloud under Kindergarten Breakfast. * January 25, 2019: 'A new EP is hinted on the Kindergarten Breakfast Instagram, claiming that it comes out on Saturday, January 25 2020 at 6:06 PM. However, the account denies the date is true due to some error in posting and that the EP is already released. Some believe a special album will come out on the hinted day as a one year anniversary celebration. * '''January 25, 2019: '''Two more tracks are added to a "WIP EP", also named "Teen Hangout Room". These two tracks are "Fourth Grade Banana Fingernails" and "Eighth Grade Anarchy". Posted on Soundcloud. Two more tracks named "Second Grade Insect Toys" and "Sixth Grade Tantrum Box" are added later at an unspecified time. * '''January 26, 2019: 'Kindergarten Breakfast Presents: Purgatory is released on SoundCloud. It contains a total of 15 tracks. All songs from "Teen Hangout Room" are in the Album, as well as new songs including: "Kindergarten Breakfast", "First Grade Donut Strings", "Third Grade Thirsty Bird Island", "Fifth Grade Fan Fiction Tunnel", "Seventh Grade Purgatory", "Ninth Grade Terra Testing", "Tenth Grade Cupz", "Eleventh Grade Table Shavings", "Twelth Grade Milk Club", and "College Koi Pond". * 'February 15, 2019: '''The Album Crisis Hour is released on Soundcloud. * '''February 26, 2019: '''The Album No Dogs Found is released on Soundcloud. * '''March 22, 2019: '''The Kindergarten Breakfast merch is teased but never released. Hinted is a white T-Shirt with the band's main logo on it. * '''April 20, 2019: '''The EP Not Your Green Edit is released on Soundcloud. * '''May 26, 2019: '''The album Purgatory is supposedly released on Spotify during this time, although the creation date claims it was released on January 25th. Sources say it didn't appear on Spotify until this day. * '''May 26, 2019: '''The album Plagues of Purgatory is released on Spotify but is absent on Soundcloud. * '''June 11, 2019: 'Kindergarten Breakfast merch is teased once again, this time with three different T-shirt styles. It is not released. * '''July 8, 2019: '''The album Magic Dog is teased but not released. * '''July 8, 2019: '''The album The Grand Trine is teased. * '''July 11, 2019: '''The album The Grand Trine is teased once again. * '''July 15, 2019: '''The album The Grand Trine is released. * '''July 28, 2019: Magic Dog is teased for a second time, but not released once again. Trivia * Magic Dog is the only hinted album that hasn't released as of now. * Kindergarten Breakfast merch has been released, just not commercially.